domusparvafandomcom-20200215-history
Agon
COMPANION DOMUS PARVA Age: 20 Size: 2 Confidence: 1 (3) Traits: optimistic +3, compassionate +3, curious +3 Reputation: 4 (the wordsmith) VIRTES: Giant blood (supernatural) (a), Arcane Lore (b), Famous, Free expression (general), Lesser immunity: drowning (supernatural), Skald (social) ©, Skaldic memory (d), Whistle up the winds (supernatural) (vedi sotto, HoH:S105). FLAWS: Optimistic (major personality), True love (major story), Busybody (minor personality) (e), Minor malediction: water dependence (supernatural) (f), Reluctant killer (general) (g), Sensitive to heat (supernatural) (h) a) Sei alto 2, 20 m e pesi 220 Kg. Hai size +2 (prendi ferite con incrementi di 7). Hai +1 strenght e stamina (max +6). b) In fase di creazione del personaggio hai 50 xp da spendere in abilità arcane. c) Lo scaldo è il poeta e lo storyteller dei popoli germanici, nonchè un membro rispettato della comunità. Un governante o un eroe devono il loro prestigio alle gesta che gli scaldi cantano su di loro. Allo stesso tempo lo scaldo è un guerriero, che accompagna in campo i prodi di cui canterà. In fase di creazione riceve 50 xp extra e può prendere abilità marziali. d) Gli scaldi hanno una memoria leggendaria, e sono in grado di memorizzare migliaia di versi. +3 per ricordare nomi, eventi, conversazioni e testi. +3 allo study total quando studia un lore. e) Sai sempre cosa sta succedendo tra amici e conoscenti, specialmente riguardo a questioni private. Sei sempre interessato in pettegolezzi e indiscrezioni, e sai come estrarre segreti personali dalle persone. f) Deprivation roll per ogni giorno in cui non si immerge in acqua. g) Non può spendere livelli di fatica (exert) o punti confidence per tentare di ferire qualcuno. In genere evita di uccidere quando non c'è una ragione urgente e grave. h) RoP:M p50: perde un livello di fatica all'ora quando esposto a temperature tipiche di una giornata estiva sul mediterraneo (28+ gradi). Resiste meglio al freddo: l'impatto del ghiaccio nella tabella heat and corrosion (ArM5 p181) è +0. CHARACTERISTICS: Intelligence 0, Perception 0, Presence +1, Communication +2, Strenght +3, Stamina +3, Dexterity 0, Quickness -2. SKILLS: Athletics (long distance run) 2, Awareness (combat) 2, Bargain (arts) 1, Brawl (fist) 3, Charm (art) 3, Concentration (performing) 2, Etiquette (rich people) 3, Folk ken (honor) 3, Leadership (intimidation) 1, Profession: skald (epic) 4, Ride (roads) 1, Single weapon (dane ax as single weapon) 4, Swim (rivers) 3, ?Whistle up the wind () 5. KNOWLEDGES: Area lore; Saxony (landmarks) 4, Dominion lore (saints) 1, Faerie lore (norse gods) 3, Magic lore (norse giants) 3, Organization lore: church (saints) 1, Speak frankish (skald profession) 3, Speak saxon (poetry) 5, Speak norse (poetry) 3. COMBAT: Dane ax and shield: init -2, attk 10, def 4, dam 14. Dagger: init -3, attk 4, def 0, dam 6. Brawl: init -3, attk 2, def 0, dam 3. Soak: 8 (full leather scale) Encumbrance: 1 Wounds: -1 (1-7), -3 (8-14), -5 (15-21), incapacitated (22-28), dead (29+) WHISTLE UP THE WINDS Fischiando puoi controllare il vento, creando di fatto incantesimi di CrAu a range Voice e target Individual. In questo caso “Individual” equivale all’aria in un’area di 100 passi. Si tira Stamina + Whistle up the wind (è un’abilità). A seconda del tiro puoi creare: 6 - una brezza leggera sufficiente a ricambiare l’aria in una stanza. 9 - un vento moderato che può influire sulla precisione delle frecce. 12 - un vento forte che può sospingere una nave o sbilanciare una persona. 15 - una bufera che può sbattere per terra una persona (per esempio Broom of the winds, Charge of the angry winds o Circling winds of protection). 18 - un uragano che può sradicare gli alberi o farti volare (per esempio Pull of the skybound winds o Wings of the soaring wind). Puoi variare da un effetto ad un altro (a patto di non salire di livello) con un tiro di Communication + Music. 'Agon 'è un bel ragazzo muscoloso alto due metri e venti, con lunghi capelli biondo platino e un bel sorriso. Ha un carattere amichevole e positivo, ed ha un'intelligenza curiosa che lo spinge ad interessarsi a mille cose. Si guadagna da vivere grazie al suo talento di scaldo e si è costruito una discreta fama in Sassonia, narrando le gesta di Dei ed eroi. Come ogni scaldo che si rispetti, è anche un guerriero, e ha combattuto contro i Franchi, nonostante la sua incapacità nel togliere la vita ad un uomo con leggerezza, lo renda meno efficace di quanto potrebbe essere. L'altezza eccezionale non è l'unica cosa che testimonia il fatto che nel sangue di Agon ci sia qualcosa di magico e speciale: egli dimostra infatti una grande affinità con l'acqua (non può affogare) e un'intolleranza al caldo e alla disidratazione. Per finire, non si può non menzionare il suo grande amore per Hedwig, sua moglie, grazie al quale sente di poter affrontare e sconfiggere ogni difficoltà, e per la quale sarebbe pronto a compiere qualsiasi sacrificio. '''Bio: '''Agon ha sempre chiamato papà il suo tutore Odomir, nonostante questo non gli abbia mai nascosto di essere suo padre biologico. Odomir era uno scaldo ormai anziano, che viaggiava di paese in paese rallegrando le aule degli jarl e i piccoli focolari delle più sperdute fattorie, ricevendo in cambio della sua arte ospitalità, qualche modesto dono e a volte denaro. Un giorno si svegliò presso il laghetto di montagna dove si era accampato durante uno dei suoi viaggi e, alla luce dell'alba, vide un bambino ancora in fasce giacere sull'erba, abbandonato sulla riva. Non piangeva, ma mordicchiava tra i denti un ciondolo d'argento raffigurante una pianta acquatica e sembrava non aver paura di niente. Quel bambino coraggioso gli fu subito simpatico, e il ritrovamento misterioso gli sembrò degno di un eroe delle leggende. Così Odomir, che aveva una grande cultura gli mise nome Agon: un nome non tradizionale in Sassonia, ma con due significati molto appropriati: in slavo vuole infatti dire "alba", mentre in greco antico significa "lotta". Odomir lo prese e lo affidò ad una famiglia che potesse allevarlo, in un piccolo villaggio vicino Paderborn. Tornava però spesso a trovarlo, e il bambino cresceva a vista d'occhio. Quando ebbe compiuto 6 anni decise che era venuto il momento di farlo diventare il suo apprendista e così cominciarono a viaggiare insieme. Il vecchio Scaldo gli insegnò tutto quello che riuscì durante i suoi ultimi anni di vita e di carriera, e quando alla fine dovette soccombere ad un inverno particolarmente rigido, Agon era ormai un ragazzone grande e grosso che poteva camminare con le sue gambe. Il giovane si unì quindi alla ribellione sassone, combattendo nel muro di scudi accanto a Widukind e agli altri irriducibili. Purtroppo nel 785, dopo appena un paio di anni dall'arrivo di Agon, il grande condottiero si arrese e si fece battezzare da Re Carlo, e la rivolta sembrò arrivare ad un punto morto. Il ragazzo decise quindi di interrompere la lotta armata e di continuare a combattere per l'identità sassone con la sua arte, portando nei villaggi i racconti sulle antiche tradizioni, gli eroi e le leggende del suo popolo, affinchè non fossero mai dimenticate. Fu costretto a farsi battezzare, per poter esercitare, ma per lui si trattò di una cerimonia senza un vero significato. Il suo vagabondare da un villaggio all'altro si interruppe nel 788, quando arrivò a Windehousen, sulle pendici meridionali dei Monti Harz, dove conobbe la bellissima Hedwig (detta Hedy), di cinque anni più giovane. L'amore improvvisamente sbocciato tra i due lo convinse a sposarsi e a fermarsi nel paese governato dallo jarl Hildebrand, di cui diventò lo scaldo a tempo pieno. Oggi la vita a Windehousen è dolce-amara per Agon. Da una parte vivere con Hedy rende ogni giorno splendente come la chioma di Sif, dall'altro la moglie franca dello Jarl vede con sospetto e disprezzo la sua arte pagana, e fa di tutto per rendergli la vita difficile. Lo costringe ad andare in chiesa con l'appoggio del prete locale, e interrompe spesso le sue esibizioni quando qualcosa non le piace (sempre). Ad Hildebrand piacciono le canzoni delle antiche gesta, ma non si oppone alla moglie, e non fa in pratica nulla per rendere la vita dello scaldo più facile. Agon sta cominciando a pensare che sarebbe bello andare con Hedy in un posto migliore, dove la sua arte e le sue idee fossero più apprezzate, ma il padre di Hedy è un Hauscarl dello jarl, e non permetterebbe mai che la figlia lasciasse Windehousen.